


Glittering Like Stars

by foldingcranes



Series: Keep the Bullet [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Tentacle Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: [For theR76 Kink Meme.] “You suspicious fuck,” Reaper sighs, almost fondly, hand letting the dog tags go to reach for Jack’s face, thumbing his chin. “I didn’t remember you being this paranoid.”(Reaper goes back in time.)





	Glittering Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> "[Time-travel, SEP!Gabe/76 or Reaper/SEP!Jack]  
> Requesting for some time-travel shenanigans to happen and for SEP-era Gabe and Jack to meet their current timeline selves. I would absolutely LOVE it if something sexy happens along with it.
> 
> \+ bonus points for angst when Jack and Gabe see what they turn into vs who they used to be.  
> \+ SEP!Jack gets a tentacle kink from meeting Reaper."
> 
> NOW WITH TENTACLES.

The light from the chronal accelerator fades, dumping him into the darkness, the echo of his own shotguns ringing in his ears.  
  
As soon as he looks at his surroundings, he knows he's not exactly in Kansas anymore.  
  
Reaper remembers this point of time. This chronological moment in Gabriel Reyes’ life.  
  
He’d been 24 years old, stationed god fucking knows where, away from everything he loved, enduring shitty weather and rations and fighting dead machines while attempting frantically to stay alive and come home.  
  
_Home_ , he contemplates, used to have a name. Never a place, always a  _person_.  
  
The rain is falling heavily over Seattle, making every building seem grayer and duller. The only spot of color is the golden of Jack’s hair. He’s sitting in the window, watching the water as it pours, a cigarette between his fingers and a distant look in his eyes. Absent.  
  
This is the first time Jack and Gabriel were stationed at different places.  
  
There were e-mails, Reaper remembers. Text messages. Lots of pictures, both daring and sweet. Gabriel would open Jack’s text messages in hidden places, never knowing what to expect. They missed each other terribly.  
  
Young love. So  _stupid_. There's no place for missing anyone in Reaper's life anymore.  
  
He phases through the wall of Jack’s room, forming himself inside Jack’s quarters. Ponders how different his life would be if he ended things right in that moment and spared Jack and himself a lot of future misery.  
  
(But he can’t bring himself to steal the happier moments from them.)  
  
“That’s a terrible habit,” he says, staring at Jack’s back once he’s behind him. Jack jumps, startled and immediately adopts a state of alarm when he sees Reaper, reaching for the pistol near the bed. Reaper laughs as Jack points the weapon at him.  
  
“Who are you?” Jack asks. His voice is rough and deep, but it’s not gravelly as it’ll be in later years since his throat is undamaged. His eyes are the color they should be and there’s not a single scar or wrinkle marring his face. He’s young. He’s undefeated.  
  
He still has the air of a haunted man.  
  
(Reaper remembers them being young—remembers the nightmares and the ghosts and holding Jack’s shaking hand in his own.)  
  
Jack’s just a soldier. A good one.  
  
“You don’t recognize me, sunshine?”  
  
Jack’s face falls for a moment and he sends him a confused glance, lowering his gun just a little. “No, that’s not possible, Gabe’s in Arizona—”  
  
“That’s not a permanent thing,” Reaper says. “We are not going to stay separated for long. There’s a long road ahead of us, Jack.”  
  
Brow furrowed and thoughtful, something finally seems to click in Jack’s mind. “You’re from the future? But,  _how_ —”  
  
“That’s not important,” Reaper snaps. He doesn’t know what he wants—does he want to prevent the future? Does he want to warn Jack of all the heartache and pain that’s coming for them? Can things be changed?  
  
He looks at Jack’s unmarred face and only can think of missing him. Of Jack, thirty years in the future, with a number on his back and nothing to lose. Of the anger that keeps them apart.  
  
The day before this one, Jack endured the loss of several civilians and comrades after an Omnic attack and only a phone call from Gabriel kept him from falling apart. His younger self will call at midnight.  
  
There’s little time for this.  
  
There’s still blood under Jack’s nails, Reaper notices, and he thinks he remembers lying at night, cold and anguished, listening to Jack’s shaky voice telling him that he tried scrubbing it off a hundred times before giving up. It’s there, it’s still there, it won’t go away.  
  
“How do I know it’s you?” Jack demands, still pale, eyes haunted. “How do you expect me to believe you’re Gabriel Reyes from the future? You show up here and expect me to just deal with this like it’s the most normal thing ever?”  
  
“Do you want me to prove it to you?” Reaper snarls, reaching for Jack’s chest as Jack tries to jerk away from him, raising his gun higher. He pulls out Jack’s dog tags, one of his clawed fingers clinking against the ring that hangs between them. “We got married at the start of this year. Private ceremony, just signed some papers. No one knows.”  
  
Jack’s eyes are incredibly wide, and it looks like he’s attempting to keep his cool. “Gabriel.”  
  
“You suspicious fuck,” Reaper sighs, almost fondly, hand letting the dog tags go to reach for Jack’s face, thumbing his chin. “I didn’t remember you being this paranoid.”  
  
Raising his own hand towards his face, Reaper has a moment of hesitance-- a rare wave of vulnerability takes over him, leaving him self-conscious over his appearance. Maybe it’ll be too hideous for Jack. Maybe Reaper is just taking an unnecessary risk and yet-- he decides to take the leap. Carefully, Reaper removes his mask. Rotting flesh and missing parts come out into the light. It’s not pretty, he knows that by now.  
  
There’s no horror in Jack’s face, just concern and...want.   
  
“How’s this even possible—” Jack asks, choked. “What happened to you?” He grabs Reaper’s arm by the wrist and just… holds onto him, a wild look in his eyes. The concern Reaper sees on Jack’s face threatens to overwhelm him. Distracted, he doesn’t notice Jack getting closer to him until soft hands are cradling his marred cheeks. “Gabriel.”  
  
“Just stop asking,” Reaper grabs Jack’s hips, pulling him closer, and Jack lunges for his lips in a hungry, desperate kiss that neither of them were exactly expecting. It’s hard to do it—but Reaper breaks the kiss as soon as he manages to collect himself. “What are you doing?”  
  
“What does it look like?”  
  
“I’m not the same man anymore, Jack”  
  
“It’s  _you_ \--- it’s going to be you in fuck knows how many years because you won’t talk to me, but it’s you,” Jack says, breathless and flushed, lips slightly parted. The way his eyelashes flutter makes something warm roll in Reaper’s stomach, something he thought he had long forgotten, and he ends up grabbing Jack by his ridiculously small waist and tossing him on the bed.  
  
“I’m going to give you what you want” he grunts, dropping to the bed himself and leaning over Jack.  
  
Eyes dark and glinting with challenge, Jack looks up to him. “Why do you assume you know what I want?”  
  
“Because I know you inside and out, Jackie,” the old nickname feels almost foreign on his tongue. Jack takes off his own shirt, and Reaper helps him get rid of his pants and underwear. There’s something about the contrast between the hard leather of his clothes against the softness of Jack’s skin that makes him feel on edge, in a good way. But he can even think about it, not with Jack pulling him towards him and dragging him into a forceful, sloppy kiss, tongues meeting halfway through the way. When they part for air, he runs a hand over Jack’s reddened face and thumbs his lower lip before slipping it inside Jack’s mouth.  
  
“Suck,” he orders. Jack sucks his clawed thumb, lips swollen from kissing. Reaper gets rid of his other glove by pulling it off with his teeth, gaze fixed on Jack. With his bare hand, he fists Jack’s cock dry, making him hiss around Reaper’s thumb. “Don’t stop,” he says, firm but gently.  
  
The head of Jack’s cock is leaking and Reaper can already feel Jack’s thighs trembling with the desire to come. That won’t do.  
  
He slips his thumb out of Jack’s mouth with a wet pop, gets rid of the other glove and grabs him by the hips, thinking about the imprint his fingers will leave there. They will be long healed by the time Jack and Gabe reunite in this timeline, they won’t see each other for at least another month.  
  
Jack rolls to the side and grabs a bottle of lotion from somewhere on the floor. Hands it to Reaper, eyes dark with arousal, waiting. “Gabe,” he says, sliding a hand down Reaper’s still armored chest. “You look the same to me. You are the same to me.”  
  
A dam breaks inside Reaper—maybe he is stupid, after all. A nostalgic fool. There’s something about the way Jack touches him that makes him feel alive. Makes him wonder if Soldier 76 would look the same way at him. If something can be recovered from the ashes of their love after all the anger and loss.  
  
Jack spreads his legs, soft and tantalizing, the strong lines of his body inviting Reaper in. Wanting him to come home.  
  
And _oh_ , how he wants to.  
  
  
Reaper lets go of Jack’s hips to run the palms of his hands over the inner part of Jack’s thighs and there’s a moment of hesitance. At his own body. At the oddness of the situation. At the sight of this Jack, haunted by war but still young and hopeful and good.  
  
“I want you,” Jack says, eyes hooded. There’s a serious look in his eyes now—almost solemn. “I want  _all of you_. All you can give me, always.”  
  
_Come home to me_ , sits on the verge of Jack’s lips. _Come home to me_ , is what Jack said every time they parted.  
  
(It’s what Jack will say before Gabriel decides to leave him, years in the future.)  
  
Just hearing the desperation in Jack’s voice makes Reaper angry. Angry at the way life played them both. Angry at how they let things fall apart between them. “All of me, you say?” Clouds of smoke seep out of the cracks on his skin, looming over Jack. They solidify into dark limbs and wrap around Jack’s arms and chest, holding him down. A thinner tendril curls itself loosely around his cock. “Even this?”  
  
Jack blinks at the new development, shocked. Wriggles a little to see how much he can--Reaper doesn’t give him an inch. Then he looks up again, face flushed with arousal. The coil around Jack’s cock tightens and slithers and he bucks his hips, moaning. “All of you,” he repeats breathlessly. Almost as if he surrendered himself long ago.  
  
With a growl, Reaper pushes a fourth slender vine of smoke into Jack and watches him writhe and sigh softly. He thickens and curls the tendril inside him, stroking at Jack’s insides and stretching his opening, letting Jack fuck himself on it.“Yeah,” Jack’s eyes flutter closed. “Just like that. Please.”  
  
“You’re so good at begging, Jackie,” Reaper grunts. “So fucking good.”  
  
_(Please, Gabriel, please, don’t leave. Let’s keep trying—)_  
  
“Heh,” Jack smiles crookedly. “Only for you, tho.”  
  
Reaper lets out a groan, his own erection pulsing against his pants. He lets the coil inside Jack dissipate and trickle out, shushes him with a kiss when he complains about it, and fumbles with his pants until he’s finally able to let his cock out. He strokes himself a couple of times, adding some lotion to lube himself, and pushes inside slowly as they kiss, swallowing his moans.  
  
“You fit me so right,” Jack whispers, kissing his neck, hiding his face there, even when Reaper’s skin is cold and dead. “So good,” he nuzzles the point between neck and shoulder and Reaper sighs with a sense of contentedness he had forgotten.  
  
“You’re awfully clingy,” Reaper complains but there’s no bite to it, his hold on Jack’s thighs tightening. He puts Jack’s legs over his shoulders, folding him in half, and starts to fuck him hard and fast, just the way he remembers Jack liking it. Jack arches his back, moaning hoarsely, skin already sweaty and chest flushed, biting his lower lip to keep from making too much noise. Somehow, despite the relentless pace at which Reaper is fucking him, Jack manages to look at him with tenderness.  
  
“Tell me,” Jack says, breathless as he speaks. “Tell me I’m still yours in the future.”  
  
_(You are going to break,_  he doesn’t say.  _You are going to shatter into a hundred pieces and I won't be able to pick them all up and it's going to tear us apart and you’ll still love me after that but it’ll destroy you—)_  
  
Reaper just fucks him harder.  
  
“I said--,” Jack pants, words hastily pressed against Reaper’s mouth. “I said I wanted all of you.”  
  
Reaper almost stops, realizing what Jack wants. Tentatively he nudges at Jack’s entrance with another curling tendril, it’s cold even against where Reapers cock is already filling him. Jack just licks his lips and says “Green.”  
  
The thick smoke snakes in, breaching Jack even further. He’s stretched so perfect and he lets out a choked sound that makes Reaper wants to kiss him over and over again, until no air is left for them. He goes back to fucking Jack without a second of hesitation, holding his legs more firmly, fingers pressing against the back of Jack’s knees.  
  
Reaper snaps his hips harder and Jack turns his head and presses his head against the pillow, come spurting over his stomach and Reaper’s clothes as he comes, legs and abs trembling with the effects of his orgasm. Reaper is about to pull out when Jack stops him by pressing his lips against one of the tendrils holding his arms over his head. “Keep going. I want you to come inside me.”  
  
“Fuck, you insane man,” Reaper almost laughs, cock still insanely hard. He presses against the right spot inside Jack and watches as he squirms, over-sensitive. There are tears gathering in Jack’s eyes and his lips fall parted in a silent plea. Reaper keeps thrusting into him. Lets himself be enveloped by the familiar feeling of Jack’s soft warmth. Allows himself a moment to fall back into the past as his pace slows down and becomes less brutal, coils of smoke releasing their hold on Jack’s arms to allow him to wrap them around Reaper’s neck, pulling him so closer to him, pressing their noses together.  
  
Reaper thinks of the grey tint of his skin.  
  
Thinks of the decaying flesh and bone and teeth peeking through the flesh of his cheeks.  
  
Jack tilts his head up and presses a soft kiss against the tip of Reaper’s nose. “Whatever you do,” he says, resting a thumb over Reaper’s cheekbone. “Whatever you become… I’m yours. I told you once, already. I’m always going to be yours.”  
  
Orgasm takes over Reaper as he comes inside Jack—it’s slow and gentle instead of explosive, like feeling an ice cube melt over skin. He falls over the warm body beneath him, mouthing at Jack’s neck, kissing and sucking lazily as the afterglow renders him useless. Jack kisses his hair and murmurs things he can’t be bothered to understand.  
  
“Tell me how to save you,” Jack begs in a low voice against Reaper’s ear, voice breaking at the end of the words. “Please, just—tell me what I need to do.”  
  
It’s almost time for him to go. To let his younger self take over, to give this Jack back to a Gabriel Reyes who is still whole.  
  
“Just promise me you’ll never let me go.”  
  
He pulls out of Jack gently, collecting all the floating ash and smoke back into himself. Watches as his own cum slides out of Jack’s hole when he gently releases him. Steals one last kiss from him before putting on his mask again. “Keep your eyes open for me, Jackie.”  
  
“Gabe..” Jack presses their foreheads together. “I’d follow you to hell and back. Don’t forget it.”  
  
Reaper lets go, dissipating into a cloud of smoke and drifting away, getting lost in the dark of the night.  
  
When (and if) someone comes for him, he already knows what he needs to do.  
  
(And wonders if he still could live in the corners of Soldier’s heart that still hold pieces of him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you can [yell at me](https://twitter.com/foldingcranes/) in Twitter!
> 
> EDIT: Go check the [beautiful art](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/165897671608/in-which-reaper-travels-back-in-time-and-meets) that [asparklethatisblue](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/) drew for this fic! IT'S GORGEOUS!


End file.
